1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earthquake detection system and method, and more particularly, to an earthquake detection system and a related earthquake detection method capable of automatically adjusting earthquake detection parameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to advances in seismology, digital communication, automatic processing and algorithms, earthquake early warning (EEW) techniques have emerged in recent years. An earthquake warning system may realize the EEW according to characteristics of seismic waves. In general, the seismic waves can be separated into “P-waves”, “S-waves” and “surface waves” in an increasing order of transmission speed. The surface waves have the maximum amplitude, and the S-waves are the next, where these two seismic waves are more destructive. The P-waves have smaller amplitude and faster speed. The earthquake warning system is capable of detecting the P-waves which arrive earlier via an earthquake detector before an earthquake occurs suddenly, in order to deliver a warning and adopt proper actions before severe damages occur.
However, the earthquake detector, as a sophisticated electronic instrument, is easily affected by small vibrations and/or noises in electronic signals. Therefore, the earthquake detector disposed in different locations may face noises of different types and having different magnitudes. For example, the earthquake detectors disposed in different regions may face different power supply statuses, where an earthquake detector in a factory may be supplied with commercial power, and an earthquake detector in or near a house or school may be supplied with household power. In addition, an earthquake detector near a factory may easily detect the vibrations generated by operations of machines in the factory, and an earthquake detector near a house or office building may easily be affected by people walking through or detect the vibrations generated by opening/closing a door or knocking a door.
Since the earthquake detectors disposed indifferent locations may face different environmental noises, the user of a conventional earthquake detector may input parameters to adjust the noise sensitivity of the earthquake detector according to the detector's location. However, with people's increasing needs of EEW, more various and complex earthquake warning systems should be established, which also increases the disposition density of the earthquake detectors. In such a situation, the parameters of each earthquake detector should be manually inputted by the user according to its location, and such operations are complex and inconvenient. In addition, even if different earthquake detectors may be located in the same location, these earthquake detectors may still face different environmental noises during different periods. Thus, there is a need to provide an earthquake detection system capable of automatically adjusting the parameters of the earthquake detector under different environmental noises.